


Крепкий орешек

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Чарльз трудный подросток-бунтарь из богатого чистокровного магического семейства, который в силу физического недуга обучался дома, а не в Хогвартсе. Но подготовиться к СОВ самостоятельно практически невозможно, потому родители нанимают ему учителя.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Крепкий орешек

Чарльз трудный подросток-бунтарь из богатого чистокровного магического семейства, который в силу физического недуга обучался дома, а не в Хогвартсе. Но подготовиться к СОВ самостоятельно практически невозможно, потому родители нанимают ему учителя.

Эрик Леншерр сведущ во всех необходимых областях знаний, недаром он преподавал в Хогвартсе защиту от темных искусств. Правда был уволен по непонятным причинам. По слухам, он являлся приверженцем идей Гриндевальда и Волдеморта, а также не брезговал использовать темные чары. Но репутация Леншерра не оттолкнула чету Ксавье от его найма. Эрик отличался определенной жесткостью, которая, по мнению родителей, была так необходима Чарльзу.

— Добрый день, Чарльз. Я буду твоим новым учителем. Можешь называть меня профессор Леншерр.

— Привет-привет. Я бы встал, чтобы пожать вам руку, да кресло не отпускает, если вы понимаете о чем я.

— Я слышал о твоем недуге.

— Круто, а я тоже кое-что слышал. Поговаривали, будто на вас не сработало убивающее заклятие. Только оставило шрам в виде молнии.

— Вокруг меня витает много слухов, Чарльз, но мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать их. Так что давай займемся твоей учебой. СОВ сам себя не сдаст.

Чарльз лишь ехидно улыбнулся, давая понять, что с ним будет не просто. Ведь его самоцелью было достать Эрика до печенок. Также, как он достал родителей и всех остальных. Вот только Леншерр был крепким орешком, так что это противостояние обещало быть долгим.


End file.
